


Mothers And Daughters

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian and Sarah find a reason to bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers And Daughters

"What the hell can you possibly know about motherhood?"

Sarah is stood glaring at Marian when the door behind her bursts open and a little girl runs in, heading directly to Marian. Marian smiles, scoops the girl up and hugs her, stroking her hair. She had told the girl not to come in but then she had never exactly been able to stop her. Charlotte did what she wanted, even when she hurt herself in the process. Charlotte has finally been able to run and she loves doing it. Charlotte turns dark eyes to Sarah and Marian smiles. 

"Charlotte darling, this is Sarah..."

"Is she a friend?"

Marian smiles, half-shrugs and holds the girl closer, noting the softening look in Sarah's eyes. 

"Maybe."

Sarah speaks gently. 

"Of course I am... your mom... is very kind."

Sarah is smiling even as she looks over at Marian, noting how gently Marian treats her daughter. She had never dreamt she'd find herself falling for Marian.


End file.
